


Jamais Seul

by ragnar_rock



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnar_rock/pseuds/ragnar_rock
Summary: Philippe believes that he is truly alone and the Chevalier is there to convince him otherwise





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was sad and I wanted MonChevy to be happy

Philippe used to do this when he was little, hide in the cupboards, hide in the kitchens, in the woods. Outside was his favorite. He was usually fond of the indoors, always the right temperature, always beautiful, always warm, but when he felt like this, he hated to have walls around him. Now he was lying on his back, sprawled on a stone garden seat that was so uncomfortable that it was nearly comfortable, and staring up at the stars.

When he was little they had never come looking for him when he disappeared like this. If it was Louis, oh, that would be different. For Louis a national emergency would be called and no stone would be left unturned. For Philippe, no one ever came. They simply waited because they knew that eventually he would grow tired of waiting, or hungry enough to give up whatever grudge he was holding onto in exchange for dinner. He really was weak.  
  
Philippe groaned and ran his hand down his face. When he opened his eyes again he was so startled by The Chevalier de Lorraine's face hovering above his that he stumbled halfway off of the seat.  
  
“I never took you for a stargazer.” Chevalier said as he quickly sat in the space left by Philippe's feet and gathered them up again on his lap.  
  
“I am not.”  
  
“I know. What is the matter, my heart?” The Chevalier's voice softened to something almost tender at the question and Philippe grumbled as he looked back up at the stars.  
  
“Mummy says not to mumble.”  
  
Philippe shot him a look and Chevalier replied with a smug grin. He started to take off Philippe's shoes, but Philippe let out a small sound of protest and moved completely so that he was laying across the other way with his head in the Chevalier's lap.  
  
“Much better.” Philippe said as he reached up to toy with his hair.  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
Chevalier looked up at the sky with an unusually serious expression. The sky really was beautiful, a blanket of blue velvet glittering with diamond stars and veiled lightly with clouds that were lit by the light of the moon in an almost green shimmer that inspired Chevalier to go shopping for new fabric tomorrow.  
  
“I am alone.” The Chevalier looked down at Philippe's words.  
  
“Excellent.”  
  
“Excellent?! You want me to be alone? To suffer?”  
  
“Pff, my heart. No. Excellent – if you are alone then I am invisible which means that I will be able to sneak into the deepest, darkest secret places in Versailles and dance in the gossip. That said, my dear, you are wrong. You are not alone, and you never will be, not with me.”  
  
“Not with you.” Philippe agreed as he found Chevalier's hand and thread his fingers with his.  
  
“We stand alone in a vast emptiness. There is no other that I can trust. Not in the world.”  
  
“Well then, lucky for you that I count as a hundred.” Chevalier leaned down to kiss him gently.  
“The court loves you. Anyone with eyes can see it. Why do you think that your brother gives you such a difficult time? He sees it too and he is positively green with envy for it. Ooh green, there is an idea. How do you think I would look in a nice emerald – silver trim of course.”

 

Philippe sighed as Chevalier stopped talking seriously so quickly and he snuggled a little closer. He nudged him with his head as a hint that he wanted his hair petted, an order which Chevalier obeyed enthusiastically.  
“I am good for gossip. That is all.”  
  
“And to look at.” Chevalier teased.  
“But it is more than that. People respect you. You are a war hero, and a good man behind that deliciously sharp tongue of yours.”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
“I mean it.”  
  
“I know.” Philippe opened his eyes and gave the Chevalier a small, unguarded smile before looking away again, his face almost vulnerable.  
  
“You found me.”  
  
“You give me too much credit, Monsieur. I had only to seek out the most beautiful man in France, and it did not take long.”  
  
Philippe rolled his eyes and lifted Chevalier's hand to kiss it.  
  
“No one ever comes to me in times like this. They go to Louis, of course, God forbid the King go missing but me...what I mean is...”  
  
Chevalier cut him off with a gentle kiss.  
  
“Listen to me, Philippe.”  
  
“Alright, Philippe.”  
  
That earned a smile from both of them.  
  
“Listen to me, Philippe d’Orléans my beautiful little raven haired heart. You are never alone, and you never will be. Not with me. I promise.”  
  
“Cross your heart?” Philippe smiled up at him, though the doubt in his eyes broke the Chevalier's heart.  
  
“And hope to die.” He replied with a slightly forced smile. Philippe pulled him down for a kiss and nuzzled into his cheek.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“As I love you.”

 

They were quiet for a moment, just enjoying each others warmth and the beauty of the night as their fingers memorized each others.  
  


“What were you two arguing about?” Philippe smiled at the Chevalier's question, was it that easy to guess why he had been upset?  
  
“The cost of my shoes.” The Chevalier laughed heartily at his answer.  
  
“He hasn't seen the shoes.”  
  
“Exactly what I told him!”  
  
They fell silent again. Not an awkward, heavy silence, but something peaceful and warm.  
At last Philippe spoke again.  
  
“Philippe?”  
  
“Yes, Philippe?”  
  
“You would look lovely in green.”  
  


  
  
  
  


 


End file.
